Boulder City Showdown
}} Boulder City Showdown is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Overview Jessup is holding 2 NCR troopers, Privates Gilbert and Ackerman, hostage in the Great Khan hideout, inside the Boulder City ruins. Lt. Monroe of the NCR asks the Courier's help in getting them released. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Speak to Lieutenant Monroe to begin the quest, and walk through the door behind him. From here, the player has 3 options as to how to proceed: Option: Free hostages via negotiation * Enter the Boulder City ruins and go into the Great Khan hideout. * Talk to Jessup. ** By passing a Speech check (45), the player can convince Jessup to release the hostages and have the Khans leave peacefully. ** The player can convince Jessup to shoot his way out. ** The player can convince Jessup to release the hostages. ** By asking Jessup about the platinum chip, the player will complete They Went That-a-Way. * Go back and speak with Lieutenant Monroe. He informs the player he's been given orders to kill the Great Khans, hostages or not. ** The player can talk Monroe into honoring the deal and not killing the Great Khans. This results in the player gaining fame with the Great Khans and the NCR, receiving good Karma, and an additional 300XP. ** The player can offer to give him 500 caps (or less, with 45 Barter) to let the Khans escape. Note: If the player engages in hostile action with the Great Khans, the player will still be accepted with both factions. Also, if this option is chosen, Jessup will give the Courier the engraved cigarette lighter which can be given to Swank at The Tops, as evidence that Benny does not have the best interests of the Chairmen in mind. Option: Free hostages by killing the Khans * The player may choose to free the hostages by killing all the Khans in the area. * The player must kill all the Khans in the Ruins, including the two in the Hideout. * Release the two NCR hostages in the building next to the Hideout. * Return to Lt. Monroe and speak to him. * Upon completion, the player will gain fame with the NCR and infamy with the Great Khans. ** Note: If the player sneaks to the backdoor where the hostages are held and releases them, this will not alert the Great Khans. However, once released, the objective will change to kill the remaining Khans. Once the Khans are killed, the quest will be completed. ** Note: If instead of killing any Khans, the player taunts them but allows the NCR troops to do the job, the player will not get any infamy with the Khans. Option: Killing the NCR troops * The player must kill all the NCR troops in the area, including Lieutenant Monroe. There are about 5 soldiers when you enter the ruins. * Once all NCR soldiers are dead, inform Jessup the Khans are free to go. ** Note: The hostages will remain tied up in the ruins. The player can either leave them be, free them or kill them. Killing them results in XP and Karma loss, in addition to NCR infamy. The Great Khans will attack the player if the hostages are engaged, so wait for them to leave the area. * Upon completion, the player will gain fame with the Great Khans. Quest stages Negotiation path: Siding with the Khans: Siding with the NCR: Notes * Telling Lt. Monroe you will talk to the Khans causes them to be neutral upon entering the Boulder City ruins. Conversely, telling him you will fight it out makes them immediately hostile. * Bribing Monroe will cause Jessup to speak lines similar to that of a regular Great Khan, however, if the Courier persuades Monroe to allow the Great Khans to go peacefully, Jessup will retain his original dialogue. Bugs * If you go to New Vegas and circumvent the entire Boulder City main-quest arc, Jessup's only dialogue response will be to say Goodbye, making the quest impossible by diplomatic means. * The game may suddenly switch the objective from negotiations to kill all NCR in the area. This somehow will cause the hostages to immediately become hostile and attack you. You will be forced to kill them, initiating negative Karma loss and NCR infamy. However, the other NCR members do not become hostile and the quest can be completed by simply killing Jessup. However, sometimes simply killing Jessup will not fix the bug in which you will need to use commands to set the quest stage to the desired point. * If talking to Private Ackerman after freeing him, there will be a slight audio glitch on the "Thanks" in "Thanks for getting me outta there. I owe you one." Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas Great Khans quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR quests de:Showdown in Boulder City ru:Стычка в Боулдер-Сити uk:Сутичка у Боулдер-Сіті